


Generosity

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Hux, Evil Space Boyfriends, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, forgive me yoda for i have sinned, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dressed down to his undershirt – which had become far too crinkled for his taste – Hux sported his uniform pants, minus the boots, however, left in his warm, black bed socks (He doesn't like cold, okay?).</p><p>And he also had his tongue buried in Kylo Ren's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generosity

**Author's Note:**

> So wow I guess I’ve kinda sinned now. Yippee. Anyway, this, I suppose, is dedicated to [sinfullucifer](http://sinfullucifer.tumblr.com/)and her beautiful art that inspired this piece, such as [this one](http://sinfullucifer.tumblr.com/image/137928120583).

He was lying belly down on the General's bed, breathing erratic, uncontrolled. He grasped at the sheets but couldn't seem to keep the fabric from slipping through his shaking fingers. Oh. He was a mess. A hot, disgusting, _sin_ ful mess and loving every lustful second of it. One of his most guiltiest of pleasures, one that Hux shamelessly indulged, all too happy to make Ren _squirm_ with pleasure.

Hux was kneeling on the floor, one arm tightly wrapped around Kylo's pale thigh, nails biting into the skin, while the other rested on the small of his back, keeping him in place. Dressed down to his undershirt – which had become far too crinkled for his taste – Hux sported his uniform pants, minus the boots, however, left in his warm, black bed socks ( _He doesn't like cold, okay?_ ).

And he also had his tongue buried in Kylo Ren's ass.

General Hux was wonderfully generous when the mood suited him. He adored spoiling Kylo sometimes. He couldn't remember exactly why the General had offered this. (Was he being rewarded for being good or had he had a bad day and Hux was... cheering him up?) Well, it didn't matter; it was happening. His tongue was moving consistently, lapping in rough but controlled circles, working with all of Kylo's jerks and twitches. His ever present gloves were missing, upon Kylo's request. As much as the leather contrasting wickedly against his skin thrilled him, there were times were he yearned for the pure skin on skin contact.

Kylo whimpered, his back arching, almost instinctively, as he pushed on his knees. A part of him felt a little foolish, presenting his ass to the General like some animal, but he was too far gone to care.

Hux swatted his thigh, leaning back briefly. "Stop moving," he said, tone almost fond, amused even. If he were capable of more coherent thoughts, perhaps Kylo would have found the tone oddly endearing. But with the way Hux's tongue was fucking him, it was a wonder his could even remember his own name.

"Just keep still," Hux continued, pressing his fingers into the base of Kylo's spine; not rough, just firm.

Kylo did his absolute best to obey, letting himself sink back into the mattress. He couldn't help they way his body would tremble when Hux hit a particularly fucking sweet spot but he wasn't jerking off the bed anymore.

"Good boy,"Hux praised before his mouth returned to Kylo's ass, busying himself with pushing his tongue against the hot muscle walls.

Fisting the sheets, Kylo squeezed his eyes shut and bit into the pillow tucked underneath his head. (Hux always insisted he was comfortable; another thing Kylo couldn't appreciate until afterwards.) He occasionally choked back sobs and exclaims of pleasure. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noted that Hux's nails had broken the skin of his upper thigh, his fingers digging in mercilessly. He swallowed a whine, the pleasure overriding the pain tenfold.

Hux scooted back once more, exhaling quietly – or maybe it was more of a chuckle. "You know, you're _allowed_ to make noise," he reminded, gently nudging Kylo's legs wider and nuzzling his face into the back of each snowy thigh. He briefly kissed a faded cigarette burn that marked the skin on one. And then on the other thigh, he nipped at a freckle. "Say something."

"Nmmgh... like what?" Kylo asked, practically slurring (and he was amazed Hux understood him... if he actually did).

This time, Hux _did_ chuckle and Kylo could feel his warm, sweet breath caress his skin. "You're a riot, Ren, really." He rested his hands on Kylo's hips and kissed the base of his spine. One hand slid down to cup his ass, almost appreciatively, squeezing lightly and humming to himself before returning to his work. But not before licking the beads on blood that were drying on the Kylo's inner thigh.

After that, he was licking Kylo's hole and, _oh_ , that resulted in Kylo making some noise. He cried out – and did his voice just fucking break? – panting Hux's name religiously. A chant. Well, it stroked Hux's ego as he swirled his tongue round some more. Maybe Hux didn't do this as a reward or praise. Maybe he did it because he enjoyed reducing Kylo Ren to a puddle of moans and twitches. That sounded more like Hux.

Well, either way, Kylo good a good ass-eating out of it.

There wasn't anymore conversations but there certainly wasn't silence. Kylo continued to make half-mad sounds, unfinished sentences bubbling past his lips. Moaning, groaning, sighing, crying Hux's name. Whimpering and whining. More than once, he used Hux's titled – specifically whispering _my General..._ to which Hux would growl in response.

Something was building up. Both in the pit of his stomach and and in the back of his throat. Tears burnt his eyes, his face and chest were flushed pink, in an ever so lovely way. Kylo sobbed into the pillow, scrunching up his nose, muscle tensing. All the while Hux just fucked Kylo with his tongue like it was his damned profession.

It wasn't quite a scream. A moan, perhaps, but more... _feral_ , tinged with primal, animalistic desire. Kylo came hard, against Hux's treasured sheets – which he had a surplus of for exactly these situations. Not five seconds after, Kylo could feel the wetness, soaking into his bare skin, as he grunted and gasped through his climax.

"Fuck," he said through gritted teeth, resting his tear stained cheek against the pillow. It was his favourite of Hux's pillows; he used it every time he stayed the night. It was the only pillow with a silk red cover. ( _"At least its harder to see any blood stains on this one."_ )

"Shh, shh," Hux hushed, resting his hands on his thighs and rising from his crouched position. He sat on the edge of the bed, a hand petting Kylo's shoulder in a half-attempt to soothe him. "Just relax, okay?"

Kylo swallowed, trying to get his erratic breathing under control. "Ah... thank you," he rasped before he forgot. He was being uncharacteristically nice and Kylo almost felt obliged to return the favour. Maybe Hux would let him stay if he was polite enough.

"Mm, my pleasure." Hux leant over and pressed a kiss to the junction of Kylo's shoulder and neck, over an almost healed bruise. "I adore the lovely sounds you make."

After Kylo managed to get his breathing under control and was able to sit up, leaning back on slightly shaky arms, he cleared his throat. A little awkwardly. "What, uh, what now... sir?"

"I have some work to finish up," Hux said, fingers twisting through Kylo's damp hair. "Feel free to have a shower."

He stood then, strolling out the room, lingering in the doorway when Kylo called out his name.

"Did you want me to strip the bed?" Kylo asked after Hux turned back around, brows raised expectantly. He only offered because Hux never stopped griping about unclean sheets. ( _"My quarters were fucking clean until_ you _showed up_ _."_ )

Hux tilted his head slightly, lips pulling into a frown. "Why? Darling, we're far from finished."

Kylo's brow pinched up. "Oh?"

"Just let me finish my work," Hux said, leaning against the door frame. "After that, you and I can play all night."

Hux certainly was in a generous mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Come pester me on [Tumblr!](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com/) Seriously, I'd love to chat and discuss headcanons and take requests and whatnot.


End file.
